I'll Be There For You Always
by Thais of the Star
Summary: When Goliath gets to thinking too much about the past, only the future can snap him out of it. Fluff. GoliathxElisa.


Disclaimer: I don't own the world of the Gargoyles.

I'll Be There For You Always 

"Demona..." Goliath stared down off the highest tower of the castle at the clouds below. His love, Demona, had fallen from this castle high above the clouds. He closed his eyes, head bowed, and clenched his fist against the stone wall. We are one, now and forever. The words, not meaningless to them, echoed in his mind. "What could have been," he muttered. "What might have been. What will never be." Tears ran from his eyes and he slammed his other fist down on the barrier, falling to one knee as his wings slumped to the ground. "What will never be... for us, my Angel of the Night. So little is left for me."

"I'm here." The quiet voice was Elisa's. He didn't look. She stepped forward and put a hand on the Gargoyle's shoulder. He slumped. "I'll always be here for you."

Goliath growled. "Ghaaaaaah... I know. And... I thank you for it."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" she asked gently, crouching at his side and turning his face toward her with a gentle hand. "We're here." She waved with the other hand to the group behind him, the only remaining Gargoyles. "And we'll always be. Whenever you're ready." Elisa stood and stepped away. It was almost dawn and she had to leave before they became stone again. Her fingers trailed over his cheek as she turned to leave. Without thinking he grabbed her arm, standing up to take her hand in both of his. She looked up at him, smiling, but eyes sad.

"Thank you," he told her quietly. She nodded and turned to leave again. "I will see you here tonight?" he asked, leaping into place on the pedestal-like area he occupied during the day when he was stone. The others dropped to their own places.

"Always, Goliath." A smile grew on his face as the first rays of sunlight crept out.

"Elisa..." The stone grew over him and she looked away. After a while she touched his cheek again, then left the castle and went down out of the building above the clouds.

000

"Goliath." Elisa sat beside the still stone statue. She was early, there was half an hour left until the sun set, but she had wanted to come before they woke. Before he awoke. A small, gentle half-smile came to her lips as she sat on the same pedestal as the leader of the Gargoyles, reaching up an arm to put around the stone statue's neck for balance.

She sat for a long time, looking down at the city and thinking. The detective was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed the first breaking of the rock. Only when Goliath moved did she jump in surprise and scramble to the stone floor. His expression softened as he turned to look at her. Elisa looked down for a second.

"What you got planned for tonight?" she asked. "There's still plenty to see, and you haven't... been getting out much lately."

"I... got nothing planned. I suppose we could just fly."

"Okay, but no brooding," she warned him. "The past isn't important. The future is what- whoa!" Goliath grabbed Elisa up in his arms and spread his wings, leaping off the building in the same motion with a merry chuckle as she clung to him.

"I'll never get used to that," she muttered. "I take it the brooding is all through." She yelled as the Gargoyle pulled up and flipped over once, making her heart skip a beat. Then she put her arms around his neck and held on as they soared over the city.

"This I will never get used to. So much light!"

"Yeah, guess so," she said casually, watching the ground beneath her.

"What is that?" he asked suddenly, veering to the left.

"What? The music?" She listened. "Someone's playing a love song. It's coming from the apartment building." She pointed. Goliath dipped down and back winged to land neatly on the roof without so much as jostling Elisa. "Smooth move," she complimented, letting him stand her on her feet.

"Ah- thank you?"

She grinned. "Welcome to the 21st century." They stood still and listened to the song playing from the building.

Elisa smiled sadly and sat on the rim of the roof to hear better. She knew the song and began to hum along and whisper some of the phrases under her breath.

"Elisa?" Goliath asked softly, crouching next to her.

"What? Oh... It- it's an old song." He put a hand on her shoulder, the words and emotions to the music making him think too. It spoke of a love never showed, until it was too late to enter a new life.

"You are... remembering someone?" he asked gently, eyes compassionate and sad. Goliath didn't really wish there to be another person for Elisa.

"No, not really." She looked away from him. "I never really... never..."

"Loved," he finished for her when she trailed off. "No brooding," he told her with a smile and she flashed a grin back. Goliath pulled her too her feet and picked her up, then fell off the building. As they flew their thoughts never strayed far from each other.

When they returned to the castle it was still several minutes before dawn. Goliath set Elisa down with strange reluctance, as she parted from him. She looked up into his eyes. They weren't black, she thought distantly, but dark gray. Interesting. She'd never noticed before. Neither had either of the two looked so deeply before. Goliath still held her around the waist with both arms. Now he gently pulled her closer, and leaned down uncertainly, as if asking without words if she was also ready. Elisa didn't pull away, and closed her eyes as his lips slowly eased over hers. She responded and let him hold her firmly, unsure if she could stand on her own any more. His wings enveloped her and she lost herself in the kiss.

They parted slowly but stayed very close. "I told you," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. "I'll always be here for you."

"Elisa..." She smiled, and tilted her head back for another kiss. They would be there for each other until the ends of the Earth


End file.
